


A la medida

by BluelightNJ



Series: Fics que hace Neblina para escapar de hiatus [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluelightNJ/pseuds/BluelightNJ
Summary: El aroma de Charasuke es tan exótico que todo mundo se siente atraído hacia él. Claro, hasta que deja de serlo.
Relationships: Past Inuzuka Kiba/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma
Series: Fics que hace Neblina para escapar de hiatus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045275
Kudos: 4





	A la medida

Charasuke tiene un aroma especial desde muy joven.

Cuando nació, a su madre le gustaba sostenerlo contra su pecho por largas horas. Decía que le brindaba calma, que su aroma de bebé era un toque dulce sobre su nariz que adormecía placenteramente sus sentidos. Ambos se quedaban dormidos, arrullándose mutuamente, mientras la silla de madera se balanceaba con suavidad al lado de la ventana entreabierta.

Conforme creció, el aroma dejó de ser dulce y pasó a una fragancia más atrevida, algo del descaro de su propio comportamiento inmortalizado también para la nariz de todo aquel que lo conociera. Sin embargo, seguía siendo agradable. Tanto que, en más de una ocasión al llegar a un lugar nuevo, desde alfas hasta omegas le dedicaban miradas por encima del hombro, sorprendidos por lo exótico de su aroma y la multitud de sensaciones que evocaba.

Algunos decían que su olor les daba serenidad, mientras que a otros les hacía sentir mucho más animados. No faltaba aquel que comentaba que su aroma adormecía la mente, y no pocos incluso se atrevieron a decir que les provocaba lujuria. De una u otra forma, aquello se volvió parte de su día a día y también de la manera en que las personas a su alrededor lo percibían.

No sólo era el niño risueño y juguetón, sino el niño risueño y juguetón que olía como un enorme campo de flores silvestres, o un prado de césped recién cortado con el rocío de una tarde lluviosa. Tampoco fue el adolescente descarriado y coqueto, sino el adolescente que olía a frutas tropicales en la mañana y para la tarde, cambiaba a un sencillo aroma de fresas de huerto.

Siempre era diferente, y siempre fue conocido por ello. El mentiría si dijera que no disfrutó de esa atención durante tantos años.

* * *

A nadie le sorprendió cuando, a los quince, le catalogaron como omega. Tal vez un poco a su padre, que todavía tenía algo de fe en sacar a un hijo alfa. Sin embargo, se recuperó rápido de ello. Puso el nombre de Itachi en las escrituras de los negocios y esperó que fuera suficiente. Itachi es un beta y eso no es precisamente bueno, pero la alternativa de un omega dirigiendo la empresa es menos tolerable. A Charasuke no le importó en ese entonces y nunca lo hizo. Jamás estuvo dispuesto a seguir los pasos de su padre.

Él, en cambio, busca llevar su vida con normalidad. Quiere estabilidad y no la montaña rusa de estrés y tensión en la que ve a Fugaku todos los días. Quiere divertirse y ser feliz, y quiere enamorarse y no tener que tomar decisiones importantes cada quince segundos. A su padre no le sorprende cuando se lo dice. “Muy omega de tu parte”, le suelta con el ceño fruncido, y Charasuke consigue esbozar una media sonrisa antes de alejarse.

La preparatoria promete ser la misma espiral de admiración y halagos a la que está acostumbrado, con la gran excepción de que ahora hay un interés particular por el romance. Es la edad del amor efímero, de los besos furtivos y la búsqueda de esa “pareja ideal” que pocos han encontrado, pero que sigue siendo un mito divertido de creer y contar en charlas adolescentes.

A Charasuke le gusta creer esa historia. Si bien no existe algo como las almas gemelas, hay estudios científicos que muestran que la compatibilidad de las parejas puede variar de acuerdo con sus experiencias. Lograr un nivel de coincidencia entre dos personas que no se han conocido es algo muy difícil, así que puedes nunca encontrar a tu pareja ideal.

Lo que sí existe es una verdad universal: aunque puedes percibir con el resto de tus sentidos esa compatibilidad, es más seguro que encuentres a tu posible pareja a través del aroma. Es un algo que describen muchos autores de libros y cada uno de la misma forma vaga que el resto. Es una conexión especial. Percibes el aroma de esa otra persona y de alguna manera, tu cuerpo lo sabe. No hay más explicación.

Todos los que conocen a Charasuke le dicen que su persona será muy afortunada, que sería imposible que su pareja lo pase mal con alguien con un aroma tan peculiar como el suyo. Charasuke toma esos halagos con la cabeza en alto y el pecho hinchado de orgullo. Es divertido creerlo; le hacen sentir especial y no cree que esté mal disfrutarlo. Es joven y tiene una vida por delante, muchas posibilidades de conocer gente y tal vez, lograr encontrar a ese alguien que lo complemente a la perfección.

* * *

El amor es una de sus creencias más fuertes, aunque pareciera todo lo contrario. Tal vez no lleva una buena relación con su padre, pero su madre y su hermano lo aman y ha aprendido a quererse y valorarse a pesar de las adversidades. Sabe que es alguien bueno, y que no debe conformarse con algo menor a lo que realmente quiere.

Es por eso por lo que se convierte en el rey de los rechazos. Primero son un par: chicas y chicos alfas y betas que lo buscan esperando pasar un buen rato con él. Charasuke los huele, busca una mínima señal de compatibilidad y, cuando no la encuentra, los rechaza de la forma más suave posible. Les dice que no está listo para una relación, que le gusta su libertad y no quiere lastimar a nadie.

No es del todo cierto. Una parte de sí parece sentirse especialmente desesperada por dar amor, pero el resto le dice que necesita algo más. No un amante pasajero, no una relación construida en un “veremos”. En un intento de saciar esa parte suya, accede a tener un par de citas de las que no sale nada bueno. No se siente correcto. Por ello, rechazar se convierte en un hábito y ser criticado a causa de eso, también.

Es la edad del romance y él ya ha frustrado varios solo por su aroma. Es embriagador para muchos, y a comparación, los demás parecen insípidos. Muchos intereses amorosos de la escuela en general han puesto sus ojos en él, lo que poco a poco le va ganando enemigos de todo tipo.

En su defensa, no parecía ser un problema.

Ha interrumpido los cortejos por pasar al lado de las parejitas que se esconden en los pasillos y las escaleras. Ha visto, para su desgracia, cómo el interés de alguno de los involucrados disminuye significativamente gracias a su propio aroma. No debería ser tan fuerte, piensa, y las personas no deberían dejarse llevar de esa forma por él.

Conforme pasan los meses, crece el resentimiento. Muchos de su clase sienten que es un acaparador y un resentimiento infantil se abre paso sobre las sonrisas fingidas. Pronto es adorado por unos cuantos y odiado por muchos. Los halagos cambian por golpes al pasar, y las rosas y chocolates sorpresa sobre su pupitre son sustituidos por sus artículos escolares rotos y sucios.

Charasuke lo entiende, en parte, y por eso no dice nada y opta por mantener un perfil bajo. Su aroma, desgraciadamente, no lo hace. El acoso se agrava cuando los rechazos se vuelven rotundos y el coqueteo casual es mal visto por cualquiera que esté a su alrededor. Se siente inquieto y aislado, pero no tiene miedo. Tal vez debió tenerlo.

Cuando llega a la clase esa mañana, no se sorprende al sentir el golpe helado de líquido cayendo sobre él. Pusieron una cubeta sobre la puerta, cómo no, y ahora está empapado de pies a cabeza.

Ya no parece normal cuando la piel le empieza a arder. Conforme las ampollas se extienden por su piel y el dolor se vuelve insoportable, las risas de sus compañeros se transforman en expresiones de preocupación y miedo. Se acercan a él cuando se deja caer en el suelo y preguntan a gritos qué le pasa. No puede hablar, no puede moverse y siente que cada parte de él se está quemando. Cuando intenta agarrar cualquier cosa con una mano extendida, todos se alejan de su toque. Algunos fruncen la nariz y se apartan de la escena. Una voz perdida entre la multitud grita que huele a podredumbre.

Nadie lo toca, no son estúpidos, y tienen la decencia de llamar a un profesor por ayuda. Charasuke puede ver a la maestra de Cálculo un momento antes de que su visión se vuelva borrosa. La escucha por momentos, asustada y enojada, antes de que todo se vuelva negro y la inconsciencia se lo lleve.

* * *

Lo primero que nota al despertar, es que huele mal.

Tal vez no sea la palabra correcta, pero está tan acostumbrado a su propia fragancia fresca y relajante que se sorprende mucho cuando no la encuentra. En su lugar hay un olor lúgubre, simplón y que raya en lo desagradable. Su piel está cubierta de vendajes y no puede moverse. El dolor regresa con fuerza y sus quejidos alertan a una enfermera, que abre la puerta de su habitación y se acerca a él con un suero en la mano y un cubrebocas sobre su rostro.

No se detiene a pensarlo en ese momento. No lo hace hasta que despierta de nuevo, el dolor aminorado, y encuentra el rostro de su madre fruncido de preocupación. Quiere hablar de inmediato, pero su madre lo detiene con un suave toque de sus dedos en sus labios hinchados.

— Todo está bien, estoy aquí.

La puerta se abre y su hermano aparece con dos envases de café. Charasuke está seguro de que estuvo a punto de tirarlos cuando lo vio despierto. Se acerca a él con lágrimas en los ojos y se muerde los labios, idéntico a su madre.

Él sabe que pasa algo, pero no puede hablar y ellos no lo hacen. No hasta después de un rato, después de alimentarlo cuidadosamente con ayuda de un popote. Hasta entonces le cuentan que en la cubeta había ácido y que los responsables fueron expulsados al día siguiente. Era una venganza por acaparar la atención, por tener un aroma tan atrayente y no estar conforme con tener una pareja. Básicamente, una broma adolescente que se salió de control de la peor forma posible.

Charasuke cree entender las consecuencias de esa broma, pero sigue siendo difícil escucharlo de los labios apretados de Itachi. Su aroma, tan especial y suyo, no estaba cuando despertó porque nunca más volverá. En su lugar quedó ese olor insípido y poco agradable, consecuencia de la reacción del químico contra su piel. Las quemaduras no son graves y sanarán bien, pero hay pocas posibilidades de que su cuerpo pueda tener nuevamente un olor considerado “normal”.

Charasuke trata de no sentirse mal por ello. Se dice que está vivo, que estará bien, y que tal vez tener mucha atención no es tan divertido después de todo. Se fuerza a sonreír y a decirles que está bien, que se siente tranquilo. Trata de no pensar en lo fácil que es fruncir la nariz ante el aroma, lo sencillo que es odiarlo al despertar y las ganas que tiene de arrancarse la nariz con tal de no percibirlo.

Lo intenta, y falla estrepitosamente en cada cosa.

* * *

Sin su atractivo aroma, Charasuke pierde a la mitad de sus admiradores cuando finalmente vuelve a clases. La otra mitad se aleja con el tiempo, se apartan de su camino y fingen no verlo. Hacen un esfuerzo genuino por no cubrirse la nariz cada vez que están cerca de él y los pocos que lo toleran, tienen un límite promedio de diez minutos antes de que tengan que alejarse y tomar aire fresco.

En sí, Charasuke no huele mal. Si tuviera que describir su aroma, lo relacionaría un poco con el de una llanta quemada. El asunto es que nadie debería de oler así, que algo tan propio como el aroma de tu cuerpo está relacionado con cosas agradables, como alguna comida en particular o un elemento de la naturaleza. Charasuke no es así. No hay nada en su olor que sea agradable, cálido o armónico. Hay algo mal con él, y ese es el mensaje que llega a todos cada vez que está cerca.

Eventualmente se queda solo. No es alguien desagradable, pero su personalidad no es razón suficiente para que los demás se queden con él. Ni siquiera el mejor perfume oculta completamente su aroma y se vuelve una tortura el ver cómo todos hacen un esfuerzo por ignorarlo. Nadie puede, ni siquiera él. Se ha lastimado la nariz a propósito con tal de dejar de olerse a sí mismo por un rato, pero nadie más va a hacer eso por su compañía. Él lo entiende. Haría lo mismo si no fuera por el hecho de que es incapaz de salirse de su propia piel.

Pasan meses y con ellos, años. Charasuke pasa a la universidad con buenas notas y experiencia adquirida. Sabe en qué lugar debe sentarse para estar lo suficientemente lejos de los demás, sabe que no debe hablar con nadie que esté a menos de dos metros de distancia y también que haga lo que haga, debe evitar cualquier actividad que lo haga sudar. Sudar intensifica el aroma indeseado y puede ponerlo en una situación comprometedora.

Sigue siendo un chico brillante, guapo y coqueto, por lo que muchos eventualmente consiguen hacer de lado el aroma para intentar liarse con él. La diferencia ahora es que ya no los rechaza. Acepta gustoso cualquier invitación a una cena o a ver una película y poco le importa si al final sólo lo buscan por sexo. Está bien, se dice. Es, probablemente, todo lo que conseguirá en su vida a causa de su desagradable peculiaridad. Después del sexo puede contar los días que tardan sus parejas en cansarse de él. Buscan pretextos para guardar distancia y al final lo dejan de buscar.

Hay quienes son más directos y cortan todo al día siguiente. Le tocan algunos valientes que logran fingir un mes. Su relación más larga fue de dos meses con una chica de la carrera que sufría de congestión nasal casi todas las semanas, pero al final, ni siquiera ella pudo aguantar más tiempo.

Charasuke intenta activamente que eso no le importe en absoluto, pero es evidente, por su decadente existencia, que tal vez fue muy optimista al respecto. Termina la carrera y consigue un empleo, y aprende a vivir como empleado y luego como gerente de un buen negocio local. No le va mal ni particularmente bien. La mayor parte del tiempo se siente en un estado neutro en el que tiene que agradecer no estar peor, aunque nada sea mejor con el paso de los días.

Tiene amigos ocasionales, a su madre y a su hermano. Ya no siente esa chispa adolescente de dar y recibir amor, pero es mayormente porque se ha resignado a nunca encontrarlo. Incluso si llegara alguien con quien fuera lo suficientemente compatible, su aroma es una gran limitante para la convivencia diaria. No podrá establecerse con nadie, ni tener una vida compartida. No tendrá una cama cálida por las mañanas a causa del tacto de otra persona. No habrá desayunos juntos.

Charasuke sabe todo eso y de verdad se esfuerza porque esos pensamientos no lo lastimen, pero es difícil cuando uno de sus pocos deseos en la vida, desde joven, fue encontrar a alguien a quien amar. Se dice que no se define por ello, que puede lograr muchas cosas por su cuenta, y aunque lo consigue por lapsos, el aroma que percibe cada mañana al despertarse se encarga de recordarle que no es tan fácil como parece.

* * *

Cuando lo huele no lo puede creer. En su defensa, el chico luce tan sorprendido como él.

Estaba en un bar, sentado en la barra y alejado de todo mundo, cuando lo olió. No es el aroma más agradable del mundo, pero definitivamente es bueno y compatible con él. No tarda mucho en encontrar al responsable y este le devuelve una mirada entre curiosa e inquieta. Le sonríe, como queriendo tranquilizarlo, y se sorprende cuando funciona y el chico decide acercarse a él.

Se llama Kiba, es un alfa dos años mayor y jugador profesional de béisbol. Decidió dedicarse a ello cuando se dio cuenta de que golpear pelotas era mejor visto que golpear las cabezas de la gente. Vive cerca, aunque sale mucho por los campeonatos, y lleva soltero bastante tiempo como para sentirse listo para una relación.

Charasuke intenta no emocionarse, pero a pesar de la inquietud inicial del chico, hay una sonrisa cálida en su rostro cuando se despiden luego de intercambiar números. Luego de un esfuerzo monumental para no contactarlo, Kiba hace el primer movimiento y le envía un texto para invitarlo a comer.

No quiere parecer desesperado, aunque lo esté. Acepta la comida, y luego otra y luego una cena improvisada en un local cerca de su casa. Es ahí cuando decide que lo mejor es tener las cosas claras desde el inicio. Por ello, le cuenta a Kiba del incidente en la escuela, las consecuencias para él y lo que ha tenido que soportar desde entonces. Le hace ver que lo suyo es permanente, que no tendrá jamás un aroma diferente y que quien sea que quiera estar con él tendrá que aprender a aceptarlo.

Se siente muy nervioso cuando termina su relato, a pesar de que se esforzó mucho por no mostrarlo. No quiere forzar a nadie a aguantarlo como tiene que hacerlo él todos los días, pero en sí, es la primera vez que tiene que dar ese discurso. Ninguna de sus relaciones pasadas había intentado algo más que una charla casual, pero con ese chico se siente diferente.

El silencio se extiende entre ambos por mucho más tiempo del que Charasuke tenía planeado. Se esfuerza en mantener el rostro sereno a pesar de que le tiemblan las manos bajo la mesa y ha empezado a sudar. Kiba lo mira, pero no puede leer su expresión. No lo conoce lo suficiente, pero descubre que desearía hacerlo. Le gustaría tener la oportunidad de estar con la persona frente a él, y cuando el silencio prolongado hace más patente el rechazo, no puede evitar el doloroso pinchazo en su pecho.

Entonces Kiba se inclina sobre la mesa y lo besa, y el pinchazo desaparece.

* * *

Charasuke no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que alguien que no fuera su madre o su hermano permaneció tanto tiempo en su casa. Kiba se queda esa noche, y luego otra y luego una última antes de tener que salir de la ciudad para un torneo. Charasuke lo despide en el aeropuerto y se besan como un par de adolescentes enamorados hasta que hacen el último llamado del vuelo y Kiba tiene que abordar.

Charasuke no puede evitar temer que no regrese, o que no lo busque cuando vuelva a casa. El pensamiento lo come casi cada minuto del día desde su partida. Es una semana y media larguísima, un sentimiento constante de desazón que se alivia un poco con los intentos ridículos de Kiba de ser romántico a través de mensajes de texto.

Cuando la semana y media termina, Charasuke casi corre al aeropuerto. No puede evitarlo y se siente estúpido por ello, pero cuando Kiba sale de su vuelo y prácticamente lo recibe con los brazos abiertos, se dice que valió la pena.

Tienen un reencuentro lleno de sexo y mimos. Kiba lo sostiene contra su pecho y no se aleja durante la noche. Se despiertan y desayunan juntos, hacen bobadas románticas y luego vuelven a la cama y se quedan ahí toda la tarde. Vuelven a estar juntos toda la noche.

El animo de Charasuke mejora notablemente con el paso de los días. Ya no tiene que andar por todos lados fingiendo sonrisas y amabilidad. Ahora le salen naturalmente, algo que al parecer sus compañeros notan, y no falta el comentario casual de si hay alguien nuevo en su vida. Ni siquiera le incomoda el escepticismo que nota en algunos rostros, como si creyeran imposible que alguien pudiera quererlo así. No le importa, porque Kiba es real y está con él, y cuando no está en competencias, lo encuentra en la entrada de su casa con dos raciones de comida y un beso profundo como bienvenida.

El miedo es inevitable, se dice. Lleva tanto tiempo mendigando cariño que uno especialmente duradero escapa de sus patrones. No quiere ilusionarse y salir lastimado de forma irreparable. Tiene miedo de volverse dependiente de una persona. Todos esos pensamientos, sin embargo, parecen desaparecer cuando está con Kiba. Son una pareja perfectamente normal, con todo y discusiones tontas. Se ven tres veces a la semana y nunca dejan de mandarse mensajes. Salen a comer, al cine o a veces simplemente a caminar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Charasuke siente que todo está en su lugar.

Piensa en lo conveniente que es el trabajo de Kiba para su relación. La distancia prolongada evitará que su romance merme a causa de su aroma, además de que vuelve los reencuentros mucho más reconfortantes. Kiba le llama todos los días cuando está fuera, le cuenta de sus partidos y sus carreras y Charasuke escucha fascinado. Hacen planes para su regreso, fallan al seguirlos y terminan en cualquier otro lugar. No importa mucho, se dicen, mientras estén juntos y puedan improvisar. Es divertido hacerlo.

Se siente tan bien que las miradas de desagrado a su alrededor se convierten en un fondo indefinido. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se siente relativamente normal, y aunque no es una sensación permanente, el despertar cada mañana con ese indeseable recordatorio se vuelve mucho más llevadero cuando hay una mano sosteniendo la suya.

* * *

Todo es tan bueno y se siente tan bien, que la primera vez que la burbuja de felicidad de Charasuke revienta es casi violenta. Fue un comentario casual, uno entre tantos de una cena compartida, y fue mayormente su culpa. Tal vez fue muy optimista y adelantó las cosas, aunque una parte de él no está de acuerdo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no quieres que tus padres me conozcan?

Los padres de Kiba estarán en la ciudad por unos días. Se quedarán en el departamento de Kiba y él quiere mostrarles los lugares más atractivos para pasar el rato. Charasuke, llegados a ese punto, preguntó si le gustaría que les _mostraran_ el museo del centro. Fue ahí, cuando usó una palabra que los implicaba a ambos, que la mirada de su compañero se desvió brevemente y su sonrisa vaciló. Charasuke guardó silencio y esperó, y cuando Kiba se rindió ante su mirada y confesó que no lo había contemplado para la salida, la sacudida dentro de sí fue brutal.

— Sí quiero, pero… Tal vez no ahora.

— Llevamos más de un año saliendo.

— Lo sé, pero…

Ese “pero” implica muchas cosas, de las cuales ninguna es agradable. Significa duda, en un primer momento, y rechazo en el siguiente. De golpe, ese gran problema del que había conseguido no preocuparse por un largo tiempo, ese que pensó que podría dejar de ser una marca permanente de su vida, aparece. Sabe exactamente lo que Kiba quiere decir, pero no puede; casi podría adivinar las palabras y con cada segundo de vacilación, el dolor el su pecho se hace más y más fuerte.

— Creí que habías tomado una decisión.

Habían hablado de eso antes, aunque a medias. La posibilidad de formar una vida juntos fue mencionada muchas veces, primero como un comentario casual y luego como una conversación a toda regla. La idea era ir armando el plan poco a poco, tomarse su tiempo para saber lo que querían como pareja y de qué manera iban a conseguirlo. Kiba nunca rechazó una charla de esas y Charasuke se pregunta si todo ese tiempo estuvo fingiendo.

— Lo hice, pero… — Kiba se rasca la nunca y ve a todos lados menos hacia él. Aprieta las manos en el borde de la mesa y se muerde los labios hasta dejar su piel blanca. Para cuando finalmente se decide a hablar, Charasuke ya está resignado —. Todavía no.

Escucharlo no lo hace más fácil de llevar.

Ese “Todavía no” luego de tanto tiempo, rompe de golpe todas sus expectativas. Había esperado demasiado y confió mucho en lo que creyó haber logrado. Pensí que ser mejor persona lo alejaría cada vez más de la posibilidad de que lo rechazaran por su terrible aroma.

Charasuke tenía que ser lo suficientemente bueno para que aguantar su aroma valiera la pena, que no se volviera un sacrificio para la persona que aceptara estar con él.

Lo intentó con todo lo que tenía.

Y fracasó.

— En ese caso, tú y yo no tenemos nada más de que hablar.

No le da tiempo a Kiba de responder. Se levanta de su lugar, toma sus cosas, y sale de la casa antes de que lo detenga.

Su corazón termina de romperse cuando Kiba no sale a buscarlo.

* * *

Varios meses después de su rompimiento, Charasuke todavía se cuestiona si no fue demasiado lejos.

Una parte de él está convencida de que fue lo mejor. Si Kiba no estaba listo en aquel entonces, probablemente nunca lo estaría. Es la desventaja de conocer tanto a alguien, que al final siempre sabes qué es lo que puedes esperar. Kiba lo buscó muchas veces después de eso para disculparse con él, pero nunca se retractó de sus palabras. Eventualmente dejó de buscarlo y la distancia finalmente los sacó de la vida del otro.

Todo ahora es extrañamente gris.

Se cuestiona si debió intentarlo, si debió aprender a conformarse con lo que Kiba le daba a pesar de que no era lo que quería. Había sido tan feliz aquellos meses que no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez habría valido la pena hacer caso omiso a ese paso importante que su compañero no quiso dar. Con todo, considera también que existe la posibilidad de haber sido relegado a un amante, a un encuentro ocasional mientras Kiba de cara a su familia buscaba a otra persona, más aceptable para ellos.

Quiere pensar que Kiba no es capaz. En realidad, no lo sabe. Él tampoco pensó que llegaría a ese punto de frecuentar bares a las dos de la mañana en busca de sexo casual, para desaparecer a la mañana siguiente antes de que su acompañante se despertara y le mirara con la nariz fruncida en desagrado. Antes lo aguantaba, ahora es incapaz.

El pensamiento de que pudieron haberlo intentado, de que realmente pudo salir algo bueno de ahí, lo atormenta constantemente. Quizás fue su única oportunidad de estar con alguien capaz de soportarlo, tal vez no vuelva a haber alguien como Kiba en su vida. Presa del pánico y a sabiendas de que está siendo completamente egoísta, va a buscarlo.

Cuando da con él, no puede evitar sentir alivio y dolor en partes casi iguales. Charasuke puede ver esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba, esa que Kiba le dedicaba constantemente, ahora dirigida a otra persona. Específicamente, a una chica pelinegra de ojos perlados que mira a Kiba con el ceño fruncido pero media sonrisa en el rostro. Parece que tienen un pleito infantil mientras esperan su comida en el restaurante. Kiba le da un jalón de cabello y la chica refunfuña y lo señala con el dedo hasta que él ríe y la abraza para darle un beso.

Se ven tan bien juntos que Charasuke no puede evitar sentirse complacido. Kiba encontró a otra persona para él y es evidente que su compatibilidad está muy por encima de lo que ellos tuvieron.

Charasuke no se equivocó al terminar lo suyo.

Y así, Charasuke está solo de nuevo.

* * *

No le sorprende la invitación de Kiba para su boda que recibe diez meses después. Se han mantenido en contacto de manera ocasional y de alguna forma, continúan siendo amigos. Charasuke le llama cuando recibe la invitación y promete hacer un espacio en su apretada agenda para ese compromiso.

Ahora su agenda sí es apretada. Salió de su trabajo anterior y consiguió uno mejor pagado. Pronto lo necesitaron para otras cosas y le ofrecieron un puesto directivo que no dudó en aceptar. Todos los empleados lo describen como alguien comprometido, responsable y muy “enamorado” de su trabajo, a juzgar por sus largas jornadas y su disponibilidad a prácticamente cualquier hora. Charasuke nunca ha desmentido esa última parte.

A su padre le daría un ataque de risa si supiera dónde esta parado ahora. Al Charasuke del pasado, en cambio, le daría un infarto y después le reclamaría por haber terminado así, siendo el epítome de todo aquello que nunca quiso ser y que siempre despreció. Su yo actual callaría a ese viejo yo con un golpe en la cara. Han pasado cosas, le diría, cosas que le han enseñado dónde le corresponde estar en realidad.

Resignado es decir poco. Más se describiría como levemente decepcionado de la vida en general. No ha dejado de intentar citas, encuentros casuales o cualquier cosa que le haga sentir brevemente la compañía de alguien más. Es suficiente, por el momento. Su multitud de compromisos con la empresa en que trabaja lo mantienen exhausto mental y físicamente, de manera que su escaso tiempo libre lo usa para dormir o entretenerse en casa.

Y todo sigue siendo gris.

Hay días en los que simplemente el trabajo se agota antes y se encuentra demasiado libre y despierto. Entonces camina al bar para tomar un trago o dos y se sienta en el mismo lugar apartado de la barra. Bebe y observa, coquetea si puede. Con suerte tendrá algo de acción para la noche y sin suerte, bueno, todo seguirá igual.

Esa noche es diferente porque un hombre se acerca con media sonrisa depredadora. Charasuke sabe que no es una expresión común de coqueteo. Hay algo ahí que se siente peligroso, algo que pone todos sus sentidos en alerta.

— Te invito un trago.

— Ya tengo uno — Dice por inercia, pero sonríe en un intento de no levantar sospechas.

— Otro más no te vendría mal, y mientras lo tomas puedes contarme sobre ti.

No espera respuesta. Pide un vaso de lo mismo que Charasuke está tomando, y para él, un vaso de vodka. El hombre empieza con preguntas casuales, como su trabajo, sus intereses y qué hace tan tarde en un bar. Charasuke responde lo más vagamente posible. Quiere irse, pero necesita tantear terreno primero. No sabe cuáles son las intenciones de ese hombre y si se pondrá violento por un rechazo. Sonríe, asiente cuando él habla, y se asegura de ser discreto cuando voltea a su alrededor buscando posibles rutas de escape.

La conversación sigue y una parte de él se relaja. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, se dice, para que el hombre intente algo. Conforme avanza la madrugada, el local se va vaciando y pronto sólo quedan ellos y un par de borrachos en una mesa apartada tras él. Voltea hacia ellos un par de veces sólo para hacer algo. El ambiente comienza a tornarse incómodo.

Está a la mitad de la bebida que le compró el hombre cuando se da cuenta de que el sabor es ligeramente diferente. Casi al mismo tiempo, la punta de su lengua empieza a adormecerse junto con las yemas de sus dedos. El pánico trepa por su garganta y ni siquiera sabe cómo lo consigue, pero no da señales de alerta. Los borrachos tras él de repente están en silencio, posicionados también mucho más cerca de lo que estaban antes.

Quiere buscar en su memoria el momento en que descuidó su bebida, pero decide que eso no importa ahora. Finge que se levanta a contestar una llamada sólo para tomar distancia y, cuando está lo suficientemente apartado, sale del local y empieza a correr.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que empiece a escuchar los gritos tras él. Charasuke teme quedarse sin tiempo. El adormecimiento ya está en los músculos de sus brazos y su mirada se torna borrosa. En el momento en que le fallen las piernas, todo se terminará. Necesita alejarse lo más posible antes de que eso suceda.

Corre sin rumbo, zigzagueando entre calles para perder a sus captores y buscando a algún policía o transeúnte que pueda ayudarlo. Sin embargo, deben ser casi las tres de la mañana. Las calles están desiertas y su única opción es esconderse y desear que no lo encuentren. Alcanza a perder a sus perseguidores el tiempo suficiente para llegar a un callejón y esconderse entre un montón de cajas de la forma más sigilosa posible. Sus piernas ya no le responden cuando intenta una posición diferente, pero no le da tiempo de preocuparse por ello.

No tardan mucho en acercarse a donde está él, pero no se adentran al callejón. Probablemente su aroma se confunde con la basura que hay a su alrededor, pero no quiere decir que no puedan dar con él si son cuidadosos. Charasuke aguanta la respiración y cuenta sus latidos mientras escucha los pasos fuertes de los hombres. Caminan en círculos en un área cercana y poco después, se alejan por la avenida principal. Pasa un minuto, luego cinco.

Al principio hizo un esfuerzo genuino por no moverse, pero ahora no puede hacerlo. Sus piernas pesan como plomo y sus brazos son incapaces de soportar su peso. Intenta arrastrarse por el callejón para al menos salir del montón de cajas, tarea que le drena toda la energía que conserva y no lo acerca más a algún sitio seguro.

Tiene mucha sed y los bordes de su mirada son oscuros. Está tan cansado que no le importaría quedarse dormido ahí mismo, pero sabe que ellos regresarán y necesita salir de ahí antes de que sea incapaz de moverse completamente.

Se escucha un golpe seco y unos pasos suaves muy cerca de él. Su corazón se salta un latido, pero no puede moverse más rápido. De su boca escapa un quejido bajo que no pudo controlar y es entonces que una sombra borrosa invade su campo de visión.

El miedo no le permite distinguir en un primer momento que los pasos son diferentes. Esta persona, además, huele distinto. Es un aroma agradable, como un bosque de pinos en invierno. Es delicioso y relajante y tal vez inhala más profundo de lo que debería, pero su mente ya está rozando la inconsciencia y sus pensamientos no dan para más.

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento dejó de moverse por su cuenta, sólo sabe que algo muy cálido lo envuelve y que el aroma está tan cerca de su nariz que se siente físicamente incapaz de alejarse. Percibe un par de brazos sosteniéndolo y ese tacto lo quema de forma agradable, algo que no había experimentado antes.

Un pensamiento fugaz pasa por su mente adormilada, pero no alcanza a procesarlo antes de que la oscuridad se lo lleve.

* * *

Despierta con un terrible dolor de cabeza y boca seca. Su propio quejido parece amplificarse con brutalidad dentro de su cerebro y es suficiente para que desee quedarse dormido de nuevo.

Casi de inmediato hay una mano sobre su rostro y siente que apoyan un vaso sobre sus labios. Bebe con avidez antes de darse cuenta de que lo está haciendo. El agua está fresca y calma la sensación de que su garganta se ha vuelto polvo, lo que le resta un problema y le permite concentrarse más en lo que está a su alrededor.

Como el toque sobre su rostro, que le recuerda los eventos de noche anterior, la droga y la persecución de la que fue rescatado por esa misma persona. También se da cuenta de que ese tacto le provoca un cosquilleo agradable que viaja por todo su cuerpo, uno muy diferente a cualquiera que haya sentido antes. De repente la cabeza duele menos, lo suficiente como para intentar abrir los ojos y descubrir a quien lo haya sacado de ese callejón.

Su mirada encuentra un par de ojos azules llenos de preocupación. Se abren un poco cuando lo notan despierto y parpadean varias veces antes de apartarse. Es un chico, un alfa de piel tostada y cabello oscuro que está sentado en una silla al lado de la cama en que Charasuke está recostado. Sirve más agua en el vaso y lo acerca de nuevo a Charasuke. Esta vez bebe más despacio, más consciente de su entorno y de su cuerpo.

Le duele todo y al parecer, todavía es incapaz de controlar todas sus extremidades. Siente partes ligeramente adormecidas y algunas le duelen a causa de la persecución. Quiere preguntar qué pasó, pero su garganta sigue seca y no le sale la voz.

— No te fuerces, todavía no estás bien — El chico tiene una voz menos grave que la suya, pero mucho más profunda. Le provoca un cosquilleo y unas ganas extrañas de sonreír, pero se contiene por lo impropio que sería y porque lo primero que debería salir de su boca en esas circunstancias son agradecimientos y no alabanzas —. Esos malditos no escatimaron. Lo que sea que te hayan puesto en la bebida estaba pensado para que no pudieras moverte bien en al menos dos días.

Hay enojo en su voz, enojo que debería sentir él dado que fue la víctima y esos malditos siguen sueltos. En cambio, su mente se siente vacía, extrañamente despejada y en calma a pesar de sus circunstancias. Debió ser más cuidadoso, se dice. A pesar de su peculiaridad, no deja de ser atractivo y un omega. Incluso en la actualidad, esa última característica parece dar luz verde a todo mundo para acosar a los que son como él. En tiempos así no es tan terrible tener el poder de alejar a la gente.

El pensamiento enciende la alerta en su mente. Discretamente escanea el rostro del chico, pero no encuentra en él alguna señal de desagrado. Se ve muy concentrado en abrir un paquete de pastillas como para controlar los movimientos de su nariz, pero incluso así, esta nunca se frunce a causa de su aroma.

— Me llamo Menma Uzumaki. Después de que te encontré, esos bastardos regresaron a buscarte. Logré tomarle foto a uno de ellos y envié la denuncia. Espero que los encuentren pronto.

Tiene los labios apretados debido al enojo, el ceño fruncido y los nudillos blancos a causa de la fuerza que emplea para apretar los puños. Ese chico, Menma, parece ser muy transparente en sus expresiones corporales. Aun así, en todo ese tiempo que lleva observándolo, su nariz permanece quieta.

Va a preguntar, pero se contiene. En realidad, no está listo para una respuesta. Quiere seguir fingiendo que su aroma no es importante al menos por un rato más. Así que abre la boca, despacio, para hablar. Su voz sale rasposa y ni siquiera parece suya, pero al menos es entendible.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Menma lo mira unos segundos, la expresión completamente en blanco antes de que recuerde que debe responder.

— Bueno, hiciste algo de ruido y yo seguía despierto. Luego te olí.

Cuando alguien le dice algo relacionado a su aroma, hay en su rostro una expresión de silencioso entendimiento. Es una especie de “sé que tu aroma es desagradable, pero omitiré esa parte para no hacerte sentir mal”. La verdad es que esa expresión sólo lo hace sentir peor, pero no tiene idea de cómo sentirse cuando no hay tal. Nunca le había tocado.

Menma no huye de su mirada ni intenta cambiar el tema. Parece un tema tan casual como el ruido que hizo al caer en el callejón, como estar despierto a las tres de la mañana y salir a ver lo que causó el ruido. No parece un tema importante o trascendental, y Charasuke no sabe qué pensar.

Y tiene mucho que pensar, si es completamente honesto. Porque esa misma chispa que sintió al conocer a Kiba, ese aroma particular que le decía que eran compatibles, está de vuelta y con mucha más intensidad. Por eso el tacto del chico es tan agradable, por eso huele tan bien y por ello agradece estar incapacitado parcialmente porque de lo contrario se lanzaría a él para oler su cuello. Son muchas revelaciones para una mañana, y no las puede asimilar todas.

— ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? — Menma hace la pregunta suavemente, como si temiera asustarlo. Charasuke no está seguro de si el chico sabe de su compatibilidad. No se han tocado mucho y su aroma distorsionado oculta mayormente ese tipo de señales. Tal vez lo sabe, pero le parece tan desagradable que fingirá demencia hasta que pueda sacarlo de ahí.

Aun así, a pesar de que el chico no parece muy expresivo, Charasuke puede notar genuina preocupación en sus rasgos. Entonces toma la memoria de ese gesto con cautelosa satisfacción y la guarda para sí mismo en el fondo de su corazón.

— Dime Charasuke.

* * *

Menma insiste en llamar a un médico para que le haga una revisión que descarte daños más severos. El doctor es amable y muy cuidadoso de no mencionar nada de su condición hasta que están solos. Incluso cuando lo hace, sólo es para confirmar que es un problema de tiempo y no causado por el narcótico que le dieron esos hombres. Charasuke bromea diciendo que lleva “dañado” un buen tiempo y el médico ríe con él, aunque él sabe que a ninguno de los dos le parece gracioso.

Cuando se va, Menma vuelve a la habitación y lo mira. Charasuke piensa que está a punto de pedirle que se vaya y aunque estaba preparado para eso, no puede evitar una punzada de decepción.

— Preparé la cena, pero no creo que debas comer en la cama — Menma habla tan rápido que Charasuke apenas le entiende —. ¿Crees que puedas levantarte?

Charasuke se queda en silencio, al parecer por mucho tiempo porque Menma empieza a disculparse torpemente diciendo que como el médico le recomendó empezar a moverse, él pensó que ya estaba listo. Si él no estuviera tan impactado todavía por las primeras palabras, probablemente habría reído.

— Puedo — Menma se interrumpe cuando lo escucha. Su ceño fruncido no oculta su vergüenza —. Lo siento fue… Inesperado. Pensé que ibas a pedirme que me fuera.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? — La duda parece genuina y Charasuke tiene el impulso de contestar que deje de fingir. No tendría que hacerlo, piensa. Deberían ser claros desde el principio, hablar de su compatibilidad y decidir si van a hacer algo con eso o no. Y va a decirlo, está a punto de hacerlo cuando la expresión del otro lo detiene. Nuevamente, su falta de gestos no lo vuelve menos transparente. Su confusión es genuina.

— Soy un desconocido para ti.

— No lo eres. Hemos hablado mucho hoy — Menma lo dice como si fuera evidente y luego él mismo parece darse cuenta de que suena estúpido. Una súbita sonrisa aparece y desaparece de sus labios, pero Charasuke alcanza a notarla —. No estás bien todavía. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

— ¿No es una petición extraña a alguien que acabas de conocer? — La duda es real, pero Charasuke está sonriendo. Ese chico le parece muy curioso.

Menma se encoge de hombros y ve a otro lado mientras el sonrojo desaparece de su rostro. Es una expresión fugaz, pero Charasuke se siente encantado con ella.

— ¿Vienes o no?

Charasuke vuelve a sonreír, pero saca sus piernas de la cama para levantarse.

* * *

Menma es un año menor que él. Estudió fisioterapia y actualmente tiene su propio consultorio a unas calles de distancia. Vive solo. Su experiencia con otros casos le hizo fácil reconocer que había sido drogado con narcóticos. No es una zona muy segura a altas horas de la noche y ya antes se habían reportado casos similares.

Charasuke pregunta por el ramo de flores sobre su mesa, un arreglo muy bonito pero que parecía algo fuera de lugar respecto a la ausencia de decoración del lugar. Resulta que los padres de Menma son dueños de una florería prestigiosa al otro lado de la ciudad y por eso casi siempre hay uno o dos ramos en su casa, aunque nunca se los pide. Se escucha como si no le agradaran, pero no ahonda más en el tema durante el resto de la charla.

La cena es muy agradable y Charasuke se siente ligero por primera vez en muchos meses. Claro que luego de haber pasado por una experiencia traumática, le parece algo perfectamente normal. Menma coincide con él, aunque es muy cuidadoso de no preguntar por qué se ha sentido mal antes. Debe suponer que él no quiere hablar de eso, y no está equivocado.

A la mañana siguiente, Charasuke está lo suficientemente bien como para volver a su casa. Intenta no notar la breve decepción en el rostro de Menma cuando lo dice. Entonces se ofrece a llevarlo y cuando ya están allí, a quedarse una noche en caso de que necesite algo. Cuando se niega, Menma dice que irá a verlo al día siguiente para saber su estado, incluso recetarle algunos ejercicios para su recuperación muscular en caso de que los necesite.

Charasuke no puede con tanto.

Menma cumple su palabra y va al día siguiente, y al siguiente también. En ambos le insiste en que debe caminar para que sus músculos recuperen su movilidad al cien por ciento. Le dice que ese tipo de narcóticos son peligrosos y que tiene que estar al pendiente de cualquier anormalidad. Charasuke le sugiere el segundo día que den una vuelta por el parque, y para su sorpresa, Menma no se niega.

Es un chico extraño en un sentido muy agradable. Charasuke aprende que Menma no siempre sonríe cuando está alegre. Hay otras partes de su rostro que le dirán su estado de ánimo, como sus cejas o la manera en que se entrecierran sus ojos. Tampoco es muy platicador, pero cuando encuentran un tema interesante para él, puede hablar durante horas. Parece algo avergonzado por ello, pero a Charasuke le parece simplemente encantador y se lo hace saber. Hay cosas que no se deben ocultar, le dice, y espera que Menma capte la indirecta, pero no lo hace.

Los días se convierten en semanas y se siguen viendo. Menma ha dejado atrás el pretexto de su salud y simplemente le pregunta por cualquier cosa de su día. Es evidente que no está acostumbrado a hacer conversación, pero a Charasuke le sienta bien saber que parece estar haciendo un esfuerzo con él.

Queda varias noches para tomar una copa o para salir a caminar. A veces se encuentran sin un plan en particular y optan por ver una película sentados en el sillón. Hay roces ocasionales, algún sonrojo violento de Menma por un comentario que roza el coqueteo, y Charasuke no sabe qué hacer.

Su miedo se incrementa con cada día que pasa y disfruta más de la compañía de Menma. A propósito, ha evitado mencionar el tema, ese que tocó con Kiba apenas en su tercera cita porque quería que fueran claros desde el principio. Le dio la oportunidad de elegir si intentarlo o alejarse, y estaba perfectamente preparado para que él se negara, para seguir con su vida.

No se siente listo para dejar a Menma. No sólo por su compatibilidad, sino por su personalidad y su compañía que parece un bálsamo para su corazón luego de muchos meses de sentirse miserable. Es fácil hablar con él, se siente natural estar con él y eventualmente, parece ineludible enamorarse. Es un gran chico, empático y comprensivo a su manera. Agresivamente tímido, serenamente curioso. Charasuke siente que tendría que ser el doble… No, tal vez el triple de sí mismo, para que alguien como Menma esté con él a pesar de su peculiaridad.

Sin embargo, cada vez que intenta sacar el tema, Menma luce genuinamente perdido al respecto. Charasuke no sabe si sus indirectas son muy difíciles de comprender o si está fingiendo. La primera opción le preocupa, la segunda le molesta. Necesita aclarar las cosas antes de que sea tarde y, a la vez, tiene miedo de sacar el asunto a la luz y terminar con los paseos, las salidas a comer y las tardes de películas. Tiene miedo de quedarse solo de nuevo.

Y luego un día es imposible ignorarlo más.

Charasuke se obliga a tragar su miedo cuando abre su puerta esa tarde y Menma está parado en el pórtico sosteniendo un ramo de rosas. Es una imagen extraña, porque las mantiene alejadas de sí mismo y frunce el ceño cuando las ve. Eso no quita que la escena hace que se le vuelque el corazón, cautivado y aterrorizado en partes iguales.

— Mi madre dijo que te gustarían — Menma suspira y su nariz se frunce cuando le extiende las rosas. Charasuke las toma, pero ese gesto le recuerda que deben hablar. Agradece con un hilo de voz y lo invita a pasar. Menma nota el cambio, pero no comenta nada hasta que están en la sala, ambos con una taza de café y galletas porque es muy temprano y a Charasuke no se le ocurrió preparar algo más.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Se escucha preocupado. Charasuke suspira y le da un sorbo oportunamente largo a su café. Se mentaliza. Se despide a su manera, aunque una parte de sí es optimista y cree que las cosas saldrán bien.

— Creo que no debemos ignorar más el problema, Menma — Dice en un tono más bajo del que le habría gustado. Se aclara la garganta —. Me gustaría no obligarte a decidir, pero creo que es lo mejor para ambos.

Menma lo observa fijamente unos segundos, expresión ilegible. Charasuke casi espera que se levante y se vaya sin una palabra más, aunque le parece poco realista. Un momento después, el ceño de Menma se frunce y aprieta los labios.

— Lo siento, ¿de qué estás hablando?

— ¡¿Qué?!

— No te entiendo.

— Menma, no nos hagas esto — Charasuke aprieta con fuerza su taza de café, repentinamente molesto —. Ignorarlo no va a hacer que desaparezca, ¡lo he intentado por años!

— ¿Has intentado ignorar la compatibilidad por años?

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces lo sabías?

— Desde que te toque para cargarte en ese callejón, sí — Menma luce repentinamente muy avergonzado —. Como no lo mencionaste, pensé que no te interesaba. Tampoco sabía cómo mencionarlo. Lo siento.

Charasuke está sencillamente desconcertado.

— ¿Tú pensaste que yo no estaba interesado?

— ¿Por qué otra razón no lo dirías?

— Porque no quería obligarte a estar conmigo y tener que soportar esto — Charasuke no está gritando, pero se acerca. Nada de eso le da a Menma una mínima chispa de comprensión.

— ¿Soportarte? ¿Por qué no lo haría?

— ¡Basta! ¡Deja de hacerlo! — Charasuke está enojado y deja su taza en la mesita antes de que ocurra una tragedia. Menma ni siquiera luce desconcertado o molesto, sólo preocupado y de alguna manera, eso termina de romperlo —. ¡Tal vez tú lo soportes, pero los demás no y no quiero obligar a nadie a soportar esta peste en su casa!

Quiere seguir hablando, pero sus ojos se nublan por las lágrimas y de pronto es demasiado. No recuerda la última vez que habló con alguien de eso, o si lo hizo siquiera. Mayormente se concentraba en ser miserable solo, en sufrir y tragarse el dolor para continuar su vida como si nada. Eventualmente todo saldría. Tal vez no pueda parar de llorar y eso le hace sentir especialmente vulnerable.

Parpadea para alejar las lágrimas y voltea a ver a Menma. Esta vez su mirada es diferente. La chispa de comprensión finalmente aparece en sus ojos, pero el desconcierto sigue presente.

— ¿Hueles mal?

— No es gracioso, Menma.

— No, me refiero a que… — Menma se rasca la nuca y se muerde el labio, parpadea varias veces como si todavía estuviera procesando la información.

Se hace un silencio largo e incómodo. Charasuke no sabe qué quiere decir Menma, pero él tampoco tiene algo más que sacar. Ahora que ambos saben de lo que habla, debería ser más fácil pasar a la despedida.

— Tengo una parosmia — Empieza Menma en voz baja —. Eh… Cuando era joven tuve un accidente en el laboratorio de química de mi escuela y me hice un daño permanente en mi cavidad nasal. No perdí el olfato, pero los aromas están distorsionados para mí.

Hace una pausa por si Charasuke quiere decir algo, pero él se ha quedado sin palabras y el desconcierto no le permite siquiera pensar correctamente.

— El olor de las rosas me desagrada, pero no porque sea malo sino porque yo no puedo olerlo como los demás. Mis papás insisten en que no deje de intentar con todos los aromas, por eso las mandan — Menma suspira, y Charasuke no recuerda otra ocasión en que le haya dirigido una mirada tan cariñosa. Está llena de significado, de comprensión —. No hueles mal para mí. Sé que somos compatibles porque te toqué directamente. Como no dijiste nada, pensé que sólo yo lo percibí, y tal vez estaba equivocado porque no puedo olerte normalmente.

El silencio se extiende entre ellos, pero esta vez no es incómodo sino necesario. A Charasuke, de pronto, le hacen sentido muchas cosas. Todos esos intentos de sacar el tema no dieron resultado porque Menma no lo percibía así en primer lugar. Charasuke siempre inspeccionaba los movimientos de su nariz de la forma más discreta posible, esperando ese descuido que le dijera que Menma ya no lo soportaba. Esa sería su señal para poner distancia porque significaría que su compañero había llegado a su límite. Nunca contempló que ese límite no existiera.

— ¿Qué percibes entonces cuando estás conmigo? — Pregunta al cabo de un rato. Habría deseado que su voz sonara más entera, pero no ha dejado de llorar y se siente muy cansado como para intentar pararlo. Menma no sonríe, pero los bordes de sus ojos se entrecierran y sus cejas se alzan.

— Es… Como la tierra cuando le da el sol por un tiempo prolongado — Se interrumpe y su mano se mueve a su nuca. No lo mira directamente —. Si tuviera que decir sólo una palabra, sería “cálido”.

— Eso no es un aroma.

— Lo es, te lo mostraré algún día — Menma baja sus manos a su regazo y las une sobre sus rodillas. Su expresión se torna seria nuevamente, pero Charasuke percibe además cierta melancolía —. Cuando les dije a los doctores que todo olía diferente, me vieron con lástima. Suponían que era mejor que perder el olfato por completo, pero sería difícil relacionarme con las personas si sus aromas me desagradaban. En cualquiera de las dos circunstancias se volvía casi imposible encontrar a alguien compatible conmigo.

Sus miradas se encuentran, y esta vez ninguno intenta huir del escrutinio del otro. Charasuke sigue escéptico. Toda su vida desde los dieciséis ha sido marcada por su peculiaridad. Parecía evidente que le correspondía resignarse y se sintió tonto por no hacerlo en su momento. Siente que tuvo mucha fe en el destino, que perdió el tiempo intentando ser la mejor versión de sí mismo para que estar con él valiera la pena con todo y su desagradable aroma. Pensar en el destino ahora mismo le aterra, dadas las circunstancias. Tiene miedo de moverse bruscamente y despertar del sueño.

Entonces Menma suspira y una de sus manos se mueve a la de Charasuke. La sostiene, sin apretarla. Y quema sin quemar, hace desaparecer el temblor que no sabía que tenía. Es suave y perfecto.

— Pensé que nunca te encontraría.

Es como si se hubiera escuchado a sí mismo, sólo que es Menma quien lo dice. Hay alivio en su voz, el mismo que tendría Charasuke si pudiera hablar, y algo de esperanza que termina por derrumbar todas sus defensas. Creer en el destino siempre le ha parecido absurdo, pero no puede evitar pensar que, tal vez de alguna forma muy inusual, las cosas se acomodaron para que Menma y él quedaran hechos a la medida.

Luego ya no piensa, sólo siente. Menma es como un bosque de pinos en invierno para su nariz, un maravilloso contraste con el calor de su piel sobre la suya, en sus labios unidos y sus manos entrelazadas.

Charasuke se permite, por primera vez desde los dieciséis años, pensar en su peculiaridad como una hoja de papel que arruga entre sus manos y arroja al suelo.

Ya pensará en ella después.

* * *

El salón de eventos en el que se celebra la boda de Kiba es como entrar a una versión fantasiosa de una tierra de hadas. Hay flores en cada centímetro de pared, como adornos de mesa y hasta en forma de pequeñas coronas que cuelgan sobre las cabezas de los invitados, ancladas al techo.

Charasuke no tiene duda de que el matrimonio no tuvo que ver con esa extravagancia. Kiba es un salvaje y Hinata parece más el tipo de persona que usa pantalones y patea perritos, aunque eso último no va a decirlo en voz alta. Sus sospechas se confirman cuando ve a los padres de ambos presumiendo la decoración, al tiempo que un par de metros más allá, Hinata se arranca su arreglo floral de la cabeza y lo tira al suelo sin volver a verlo.

Kiba parece genuinamente sorprendido cuando lo ve. Su mirada se dirige de inmediato a su mano entrelazada con la de Menma y sonríe. Lo saluda con camaradería y Charasuke disfruta internamente de la expresión desconcertada de su compañero. Apenas Kiba se excusa para ir a saludar al resto de los invitados, Menma frunce el ceño y toca su nariz con su mano libre.

— Kiba huele a arenero para gatos.

Charasuke se asegura de reírse bajito para que nadie lo note.

— Él ama los gatos, pero no huele como uno.

— Es como si se hubiera arrojado el arenero sucio encima, qué horror.

— ¿A qué huele Hinata? No puede ser tan malo.

— Ella huele a una lechuga que lleva demasiado tiempo en el refrigerador — Menma hace un mohín y Charasuke no puede contener una breve carcajada —. Oye, no es gracioso. ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando los invites a la casa? Al menos Sakura sólo huele a pegamento.

— Lo siento, lo siento — Charasuke aprieta un poco más la mano de su compañero y le sonríe. Sabe que a Menma le gusta hacerlo reír y que realmente no tiene nada de qué disculparse. Ambos saben que para él es divertido, de alguna forma, no ser el foco de atención por tener un aroma desagradable. Resulta que para Menma hay muchos aromas más extravagantes que el suyo, y a Charasuke le gusta que los comparta con él.

Toman asiento en una mesa apartada y poco después empieza la cena. Charasuke siente alivio cuando ve que el menú no contiene de los alimentos más problemáticos para Menma, esos cuyo aroma es particularmente desagradable y que probarlos no hace la diferencia.

Se entretienen un rato oliendo la comida y a los invitados. Cuando la cena termina y empieza el baile, Charasuke nota que la nariz de Menma se arruga brevemente.

— ¿No te gusta bailar?

— No es eso.

— ¿Entonces? — Siempre hace un esfuerzo por no pensar lo peor, pero a veces no puede evitarlo. Ha notado que algunos aromas cambian para Menma, como una pasta de dientes que le olía a café y a la semana siguiente cambió a chocolate amargo. En el fondo teme cambiar también, que se vuelva desagradable y que Menma no lo quiera cerca. Incluso si es evidente que la molestia viene de otro lado, esa posibilidad nunca abandona sus pensamientos.

Menma vuelve a fruncir la nariz y esta vez sus cejas la acompañan. Luego de unos segundos parece rendirse y se cubre nariz y boca con su mano.

— Aquí adentro es como estar encerrado en un establo lleno de vacas.

Charasuke tarda en entender, pero el alivio nuevamente es indescriptible.

— Es por las flores, ¿cierto?

— Hay como un millón de esas aquí adentro. Voy a morir — Menma voltea a verlo con ojos entrecerrados —. ¿Qué pensabas?

Charasuke se encoge de hombros.

— Ya sabes, lo usual.

— Te he dicho que es casi imposible que tu aroma cambie para mí — Menma abandona su molestia para tomar sus manos bajo la mesa.

— ¿Mi aroma sigue siendo cálido para ti?

— Tal como la primera vez que nos vimos — Pasa un segundo y su mandíbula se aprieta —. No me hagas decir esas cosas, suena muy cursi.

— Me gusta que lo seas.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Charasuke va a decir algo más cuando ve que la nariz de Menma se frunce de nuevo. Se ríe un poco. Alza su mano hacia la nariz de su compañero y este la toma para acercarla completamente. Su aroma esconde otros que para Menma son desagradables, algo bastante irónico en su opinión, pero que no le desagrada en absoluto.

— Salgamos por aire fresco un rato, ¿te parece?

— Por favor.

Abandonan la mesa con las manos entrelazadas. Menma le sugiere que bailen cuando regresen al salón y Charasuke le recuerda que tiene dos pies izquierdos.

En toda la noche, Charasuke no ha volteado una sola vez a ver al resto de los invitados buscando el desagrado en su expresión. Menma le dice que no es sano, que no puede cambiar lo que es y que estar al pendiente de los demás no le ayudará en lo absoluto.

Se ha vuelto bueno en ello, en vivir su vida y dejar que lo demás fluya.

Eventualmente lo hará mejor.

**FIN.**


End file.
